The disclosed invention is directed generally to rotatable holographic structures that convey information, and is directed more particularly to a holographic structure that forms a complete composite image only when rotated at a sufficiently high rate.
Rotatable holographic structures are useful in displaying logos, trademarks, and the like on products that rotate as well as on advertising displays that include rotating elements. For example, rotatable holographic structures can be utilized on digital compact discs, phonograph records, automobile wheels and hubcaps, and other devices having visible rotating elements.
A known rotatable holographic structure includes a plurality of identical holograms that are rotationally offset relative to each other, such that a stationary image is formed when the hologram structure is rotated at an appropriate rotational speed. A consideration with such holographic structure, however, is that the holographic image is also viewable when the holographic structure is stationary, which reduces the impact of seeing the holographic image when the holographic structure is rotating.